The three functions - service, research and training, are all within the general framework of research in The Milton S. Hershey Medical Center. Service - To develop for research needs, a high speed, remote computer communications terminal facility at a new College of Medicine which would provide a central service for Basic Medical Science and Clinical faculty, medical students and interested staff users. The terminal would provide users with immediate access to a vast program library and large system computing power. Research - Medical Center personnel could use the proposed facility in the pursuit of active original research within the center itself. The terminal would provide access to larger computer concepts, advanced programming systems and newly developed program languages. Training - To establish and develop courses in medical computing biomathematics and biostatistics for basic medical science and clinical faculty, medical students and interested research staff members.